The Ocean
by mooeymooey
Summary: Tegan and Sara are in love with each other, Sara is completely oblivious to the fact Tegan has the same feelings for her, and the same goes for Tegan. It's quincest, so don't whine about how you think it's wrong, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's just say that this story is based on the characters played by Tegan & Sara (themselves) when they were on The L Word.**

**Oh and thanks to BOOGIEBEARLOVE for helping me out with ideas and inspiring me to get off my lazy bum and start writing :)**

Tegan POV

Beep beep beep beep.

The sound of my alarm clock filled my ears. The batteries and a chunk of plastic suddenly flew out as it touched the floor, I must have hit it too hard. "What am I going to do with myself?" I groaned, expecting no answer. I finally got up and out of bed, as I slipped into the shower, a dream from the night before flooded into my brain as the warm water hit my back.

_Flashback_

_Sara's lips hit mine, hard. Our legs intertwined, as I felt her tongue slip out and slide along my lower lip, begging for an entrance, I opened my mouth in return, and she sucked on my lower lip, her fingers pulling the waistband of my jeans. I moaned but pulled and to looked into her eyes, they were filled with lust and…_

_Beep beep beep beep._

And so it stopped there, because the bloody alarm clock just had to fucking ring!

_Tegan shut your damn potty mouth and stop thinking about your sister sexually! _

"God Tegan you're right, like always." I talked to myself mentally, smirking.

…

_Tegan, Sara doesn't have feelings for you, you're her sister for fuck sakes!_ The voice said in my head while I got changing. I have to stop thinking about her like this, it's going to affect our career, and I can't risk that.

Now I feel dumb, especially now that I have to pick her up at the airport in about an hour.

… Hour later…

Things were definitely awkward, I didn't know what to give her, it was either hug or just a simple wave, but she just went all out and gave me a hug, her body perfectly molded to mine. I was tense at first, but wrapped my arms around her as soon as realization hit me, I was too caught up in the moment, and she always gave me a hug for each visit, I shouldn't be surprised. These emotions just keep getting stronger.

"Tegan? You can let go now." She cleared her throat. I let go fast, stuffing my hands into my pocket, she laughed and I gave her a weak smile… God she looks amazing.

We walked out of YVR, taking the city transit home, the train was packed, and her body, of course, had to be pressed against mine, Jesus she's perfect. _Shut up Tegan! _

Some jerk just had to shove into the train, causing Sara to push up against me more, her soft breasts were perfectly pressed to mine, I pulled back quickly, thinking Sara would be weirded out if she randomly felt her sisters hard on nipples. I started blushing at the thought of it, trying my best to hide it, sort of squirming. "Cut it out, you look like an otter" she giggled, she smiled her perfect smile, her cheeks pink, making me want to squirm even more. God she's hot._ Tegan!_

We cleared out of the train, walking down the block towards my apartment, I felt an arm snake around my waist, pulling me towards Taco Bell, "Can we eat? I'm so hungry my eyes hurt", I laughed and she smiled, "There's where that laugh is, I've been waiting to hear it".

We walked into Taco Bell, asking what she wanted, saying that it was my treat. I walked towards a table, taking a seat, while she waited in line for her food, she rushed to our table, pulled out a taco, and literally stuffed her face. After a few bites she looked up at me strangely, it took me a while to wonder why, and then felt ashamed that I just noticed that I was staring at her adorably.

"Why are you looking at me like that? And why do you keep on blushing?" Sara asked, looking confused, _well no shit Tegan!_ What the heck am I going to say? Great, I'm totally screwed.

**Okay so tell me what you guys think, any suggestions?**

**Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so chapter 2...**

Sara POV

"Looking at you like what? And I'm blushing because you look funny, it's embarrassing." _Liar!_

"You were looking at me all weird and shit, you should stop, it's creeping me out."

A lie again. She definitely wasn't creeping me out, she was turning me on…

She looked down at her hands, ashamed.

I finished eating and we got walking again, not talking the whole time.

"Tegan?" I asked softly, I mean, I've been here for 30 minutes and she's already upset.

"Uh huh?" she mumbled, why is she acting like this?

"What's wrong? You're acting weirder than usual." I smiled.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." She looked so phased out.

"Are you okay? What's on your mind?" I placed my hand on her shoulder

"Nothing, I guess I have been acting weird, but don't worry about it." I trusted her and forgot about it, she'll come back to being normal soon, hopefully.

We got to Tegan's apartment, she had to go do some laundry so she left me time to unpack my stuff.

I sat on her bed, frustrated, I grabbed her pillow and inhaled her scent, she always has smelt perfect.

_That's because she __**is**__ perfect._

Yeah that's right, I'm in love with my own sister, and I totally accept it since she'll never have those same feelings for me. I've loved her forever, even when we were in the womb. _Geez Sara, you're so cheesy._

I laughed into her pillow, once again, inhaling her scent.

"I wish I could just kiss her." I said out loud.

_That's not the only thing you want to do…_

"Kiss who?" Tegan asked. I jumped, surprised and accidentally rolled off her bed.

_Fuck dude, get your self together._

Tegan giggled. _Her laugh is the cutest._

"Mmm just this girl I met in New York, her name is Emy." I said, slowly getting up and back onto her bed.

I made up some lame excuse, don't get me wrong, Emy is an awesome chick, but she's just a friend.

Tegan frowned at my response, _what the hell?_

"So how great is she? Tegan asked superficially. _Is she jealous? No, that can't be it, it's impossible._

"She's sweet, a really great friend, I'm growing feelings for her." _I hate lying to you._

"She sounds, ugh, great." She flashed a weak smile, her voice coarse.

I was going to ask her what was up with her, but I remembered she told me not to worry about it.

…

A couple of hours past of us just talking, she was still single, saying how she didn't find the "one" yet, she didn't sound all honest, but if she has really found some one, and has chosen not to tell me yet, maybe I should move on. She left to go pick up something, she'll be back soon. But in the mean time I should probably take a shower, I do feel a little dirty, and sitting next to some gross, and sweaty guy on the plane didn't really do me any justice. So I grabbed Tegan's towel quickly thinking that saying that I couldn't find any other towels would be a good enough excuse. Her towel was damp. _Well no duh Sara, she probably took a shower before she picked you up. _I started to take off my clothes while I waited for the water to heat up.

I entered the shower sighing while the water hit my skin. I started singing some of the songs I was working on.

"You're directing me,  
your eyes focused like a microscope  
get the cuts you need,  
eyes focused like a microscope

go steady with me?  
I know it turns you off when I  
I get talking like a teen  
I get talking like a teen

you're directing me  
you're dressed up, I lose–"

"That sounds amazing!" I was cut off by Tegan's voice, completely oblivious that Tegan had entered the bathroom, or even entering the whole apartment. I pulled the shower curtain back, enough to peek my head through, I stared at her wide eyed. She was looking through the cabinets under the sink.

"Tegan!"

She turned to face me and started laughing at my facial expression.  
Good to know she's going back to normal.

"Yeah?" She asked with her gummy grin.

"What are you doing? You could have knocked you know, I could have been drying off nude!"

"I'm just looking for an extra towel for your lazy ass since you chose to use mine, and I did knock and screamed your name but I didn't hear anything, so I assumed you were still in the shower. So what were you singing? It sounded great."

"How'd you know I took your towel? Oh I was just singing one of the songs I was working on for the new album." She eyed me up and down, even though she could only see my head. _What the hell? Why is she eyeing me in the first place? She probably isn't._

"Well, my towel wasn't on the hook when I checked my room. Okay well carry on, I figured we could watch a movie, your choice."

By the time she finished her sentence my head was back in the shower, the shampoo stinging my eyes.

"Sweet!" I yelled and heard the door close.

…

I dried off and rush out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, passing by the kitchen where Tegan was and almost tripping, I heard her snicker as entered her room. I didn't have a chance to look around, she re-did her room, painting it a light shade of gray and adding new furniture. I walked around and stopped at her dresser, there were five pictures, mostly of us together. One of us when we ten, one when we were touring So Jealous, and the last one of us last year, when we were touring The Con, the other ones were of mom and dad. _Why does she have so many photos of us together? Ugh well I can't say anything, I do too._

I randomly threw on clothes, no really caring. I walked out of her room, into the living room, and towards her couch, there were two blankets like always.

"Tegan? I'm choosing Pretty in Pink!" I yelled across the room. Love that movie.

"Another John Hughes movie? What? Do you have the hotts for Molly Ringwald?" She laughed.

_No, I have the hotts for you._

"Uh huh, that's totally it." I said sarcastically.

…

We were curled up on her couch, it wasn't even half way through the movie and I was already yawning.

_Oh jet lag. _It's nine forty here, so in Montreal it's probably twelve forty am.

I started getting teary from my drowsiness and a little dizzy. Everything began to get blurry, and before I knew it, I was already knocked out cold.

…

I woke up to the loud and heavy breathing of Tegan, my body was curled up against hers, my head on her chest and my leg hitched up and around her hip. I tried to pull back, I didn't want her to freak out if she woke up, but her arm just pinned me down. She started to moan.

"Sara?" She asked her eyes still closed.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3... **

Sara POV

"Mmmhm?"

I felt her arm move further down, I looked up to her face, and she was still sleeping. _Oh thank Jesus!_

Her hand brushed past my chest, making me shiver. _She's sleeping, she doesn't know what's happening. _I slowly relaxed, un-hitching my leg form around her hip, trying to escape form her hold, but she just held me down harder, _huh. _I just laid there, tense, Tegan's hand travelling up and down my shirt constantly. Out of the blue she started groaning, and clenching onto the hem of my shirt.

"Sara" She whispered quietly.

"Sara don't go." She cried out, curling up to facing me, laying her chin on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my back, clutching me tightly.

_Don't go? Where the fuck am I going? What is this chick talking about?_

I figured she just needed comfort right now, something obviously bothering her. She kept on making small whimpering sounds, making my heart ache. Gently rubbing her back and cooing in her ear, she started to calm down. I pulled back slightly and started to wake her up.

"Tegan? Tegan, come on wake up." I cooed.

"Hmm" she stirred awake. She rubbed her eyes, slightly opening them, as soon as she realized she was basically spooning with me, her eyes widened and bounced back into a sitting position.

"Sorry, I don't even know why I was doing that…" she stuttered, her eyes red, looking as if she was about to cry.

…

Tegan POV

"Oh no, don't worry, I think you we're having a bad dream." Sara said, trying to comfort me. _Yeah bad dream all right._

"Tegan, seriously, what's wrong? You were saying stuff in your sleep, are you alright?"

"Yeah no no, just a bad dream, nothing to worry about." I flashed her a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Tegan, you're crying, really what's wrong?" I lifted my hand to wipe under my eyes, _shit, you are crying._

_I can't tell you the truth, you'll never want to see me again. _Just the thought of it made me want to cry harder.

"Sara! Really, it's nothing!" I said raising my voice, swatting away her hands that were trying to wipe my tears, she looked hurt. _Great, what did you do? _

"Okay…" Sara said, sitting back onto the couch.

I ran into the bathroom, locking the door, and crawled to the floor, shaking.

I had one of those stupid fucking dreams again, a dream where Sara would find out how I really felt about her and never talking to me again, it's been the fourth time this month that these dreams had happened.

I figured I should just put my feelings aside, since Sara was out there waiting for me.

I walked to the kitchen table, taking a seat beside her.

"I made you coffee, just the way you like it."

"Th-h-aa-nk-ss." I slurred out, still choking on sobs.

I took a sip of my coffee, slightly relaxing, and I just stared into her eyes.

"When you want to talk, I'm right here." Sara said contently, picking at her cereal.

"Sara, look it's nothing but a bad dream, that's it." I said sternly, holding back sobs.

She set her hand on the kitchen table, gave me a frustrated look and grunted angrily, sitting up, walking towards the couch and falling back lazily on it.

I walked towards the couch and stood in front of her, slightly glaring at her._ If I wasn't in love with you, I would be annoyed. _

I harshly shut my eyes, reminding my self not to think of her in that way. I turned towards my shelf, pulled out a small box, and pulled a pack of cigarettes, and dragging my feet towards the door of the balcony.

"What the hell Tegan? You said you quit smoking at year ago!"

I ignored her and walked out the door with her following me.

I pulled out a cigarette, fishing for the lighter that I left in my pocket.

"Looking for this?" Sara asked, holding my Zippo,

"How'd you get that?" I asked, dumbfounded, shoving the cigarette back into the box, knowing that we were going to be having a long argument.

"Fell out of your pocket, found it on the sofa."

We glared at each other, well she glared, I sort of gushed over how cute she looked when she was frustrated.

Out of nowhere she grabbed the pack and chucked it off the balcony.

"What the fuck Sara?" I yelled.

"You lied." She sighed.

Angrily I stomped to my room, slamming the door, and locking it, hearing her foot steps running after me.

I slouched against the door hearing her on the other side banging her fist on the wood.

"Tegan let me in!" she screamed, hitting the door harder.

After two minutes she stopped, but it was obvious she was still outside of my room.

I opened the door and she fell through, catching her fall, and steadying her.

I hopped on my bed and sunk underneath the covers, taking a glance at my bedside table, looking for the time. _You broke your alarm clock, remember? _

I sighed loudly, _that thing was like sixty bucks! Seriously._

Sara fell onto my bed, lying beside me. "_Well look at this" _I thought to my self, laughing a little. She gave me a weird look, like I was crazy.

"Tegan, I'm sorry but you're going to kill yourself with that shit." Sara said worriedly.

"Yeah ye-" About to complete the sentence, a hand wrapped around my arm and gripped it tightly.

"Tegan, seriously." She said still gripping my arm hard, but I was too shocked to care. I looked into her eyes and she had this serious look on her face, that and something else, I didn't know how to explain it but it was definitely manipulative.

"Okay." I said giving up, but still with confusion.

She let go of my arm, though I wished she didn't.

We spent minutes in awkward silence.

"Well we better get ready if we're going out to lunch to see mom." Sara sighed, breaking the awkward silence.

_Oh, totally forgot about that. _

**Okay so what do you guys think? Sorry if it was short, next chapter will definitely be longer._  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here goes chapter four, oh and hahaha BOOGIEBEARLOVE I beat you!**

Tegan POV

After around one thirty, Sara and I were already showered up and on the city transit. Walking down Robson Street towards a local bagel shop we see our mom waving at us from the shop window.

As we entered the store our mom basically tackled Sara, and gave me a simple hug since, well, we see each other every weekend.

"Okay mom, I missed you too." Sara laughed.

"**I know I know I know**, but I haven't seen you in three months!" Mom said apologetically, smirking. _God she's cheesy. _

We took a seat at our table after mom calmed down, discussing politics and new events.

"Tegan's had a weird dream last night, and kept on muttering stuff about me leaving." Sara said to my mom anxiously. My eyes widened. _What the fuck? That's the last thing you'd want to tell mom! _

"Tegan? What was it about?" mom asked, snapping me out of my state of anger and grabbing my attention.

"Huh? Oh nothing it's fine." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Well was that the only dream that you've had like that?" Mom asked, studying my facial expressions.

"Yes mom, trust me it's nothing." I tried to change the subject, but it obviously didn't work.

"Tegan, you know you won't feel better until you express what you're feeling Hun."

"I know mom! Seriously it's nothing but a bad dream, okay?" I raised my voice, not too loud, but loud enough for them to get my point.

"Tegan that's been like the fifth time you've said that! There is obviously something wrong, you were crying. Why can't you just tell me? You used to tell me everything!" Sara practically spat, her expression was cold and never changed even when mom placed her hand roughly on her shoulder, telling her to calm down after seeing me flinch at Sara's words.

"I don't tell you anything because I simply don't want to, and I just found out I can't tell you anything at all because you just have to open your big fucking mouth and tell everyone!" I whisper yelled, not being honest at all. Sara just gaped at me while mom flashed me a disapproving look.

"Well you two really need to sort things out." Mom said breaking the silence.

…

The trip home was completely silent. _God I feel like shit. _

Charla decided to come over and hang out with us.

"So…" Charla said, sitting in the middle of Sara and me.

"What's up with you guys?"

"I'm fine." Sara said as I cleared my throat.

"I take it that you guys are ignoring each other?" Charla asked but knew she wasn't going to get an answer.

"Well I guess it's a bad time." Charla said while getting up to leave but I placed my hand on her shoulder and pulled her back.

"No, stay." I demanded, Charla stared wide eyed exchanging looks between Sara and I.

"I'll leave."

"No Tegan, that's ridiculous, you live here."

"Yeah well you guys haven't seen each other in a while, and I have to go some where anyways. Look I have my phone if you need me. You guys can catch up on things."

Sara was fiddling with her shirt and Charla gave me a worried/confused look.

"Um okay, bye Tegan!" Charla called out but I already shut the door by the time she finished the sentence.

I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time, five forty nine. _Sweet, five more hours to kill._

Sara POV

After Tegan left, Charla and I sat on the couch in silence.

"So… Why are you two ignoring each other?" Charla asked awkwardly.

"We had an argument." I said, not wanting to talk about it.

"Oh, I see." She said, clearing her throat.

We sat there for minutes, not talking at all.

"Charla, can I tell you something?" I asked while turning to face her.

"Of course, shoot." She said looking up from her hands and looking me straight in the eyes.

"Promise me you won't freak out and not want to be my friend anymore when I tell you."

"I promise." She said with a smug smile. _Here goes nothing. _

"I'minlovewithTegan!" I rushed out nervously.

"Wait, what?" She asked laughing.

"I'm in love with Tegan." I said pausing before each word.

She just stared to laugh at me harder. _What the fuck._

"Sara, I can't believe you tell me this now. From all the years I've known you two, I think it's a wee bit obvious that you have feelings for her."

I stared at her in shock. _Is it really that obvious?_

"So you're not weirded out at all?"

"Of course not, look I usually don't promote incest, but if you're really in love with her, then go for it."

"What? I can't do that! She'll never want to see me again!"

"Now that, I highly doubt." Charla said with her usual smug expression.

"Okay, I'm starving, let's order some Chinese."

…

It was already eight thirty, Charla had already left, and Tegan hasn't arrived yet.

I decided to leave a message on her phone despite the fact that we were ignoring each other.

I picked up the phone and dialled her number.

"Hey this is Tegan you're calling, I'm probably busy right now, so leave a message if you need me." _Damn her voice is hot._

Beep.

"Hey Tegan, it's Sara, I know you're mad at me but it's a little late, and you do live in crack town, so I'm just making sure you're safe, there's left over Chinese that's waiting to be eaten, talk to you later."

"Oh fuck." I yawned, looking at my watch that was still Montreal time, _eleven thirty three._

"_Bed time."_ I said, thinking to myself, chuckling.

…

Tegan POV

It was around nine forty as I stumbled into my apartment. _God, Tegan. _

I sat on the couch and checked my phone, _one voice message: Sara. _

"_Hey Tegan, it's Sara, I know you're mad at me but it's a little late, and you do live in crack town, so I'm just making sure you're safe, there's left over Chinese that's waiting to be eaten, talk to you later." _

I laughed at her message, _I guess it's time to apologize. _

I walked past the kitchen, not eating the overs, and walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

I walked into my bedroom to see Sara sleeping in my bed, I started changing into my pj's knowing that she's a heavy sleeper, crawled over next to her and sunk underneath the duvet cover.

…

I woke up to the sight of Sara staring at me straight in the eyes.

"Whoa Sara!" I jumped slightly.

"Where did you go last night?" She asked curiously.

"I went to a friend's house." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Then why do you reek of alcohol?"

"We went to the bar for an hour." I said honestly while I got up to go make breakfast.

I pulled out a box of Fruit Loops from the kitchen cabinet and took a seat at the table.

Sara took a seat next to me, eating a granola bar.

"Look Sara I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings yesterday, but some things you just can't tell certain people." I apologized nervously.

"I accept you apology, I shouldn't have yelled at you yesterday, I'm just worried about you, that's all."

She waited till I was done finishing my food and we got ready for the day, shopping, dinner and a movie.

We shopped on Granville for a couple of hours, stopping by the usual, Urban Outfitters, American Apparel, and all the vintage shops we could find.

Sara bought a lot of shirts and dress pants. And I, well I really didn't buy anything but a pair of shoes.

At around six we decided to eat at some Japanese restaurant called 'Katsu'.

"So what are you getting?" I asked Sara while I was looking at the menu

"Ugh, I guess number 23, with tempura on the side."

…

The male waiter came to our table to take our order.

"Hey ladies, what can I get you?" The waiter asked flirtatiously, obviously checking out Sara.

"Well she's getting number 23 with tempura on the side and I'll get number 5." I said flashing him a rude look but he was to busy to notice, since he was still checking out Sara.

"Okay, would you like to order any drinks?" The waiter asked.

"I'll get root beer." Sara said with a worried tone, and flashed me a face that screamed "help me".

"And I'll get sprite." I said clearing my throat, trying to get his attention, but buddy over here was still was checking out Sara! _Oh come on!_

"What was that?" I said angrily to Sara while the waiter walked away.

"I don't know but help!" Sara laughed, causing me to cheer up.

The waiter came back after a few minutes to deliver our drinks.

He stared at Sara for a whopping five seconds and when he turned to leave, he bumped into some dude while Sara and I tried to hold off our laughs so he wouldn't hear. Thankfully, a different waiter came and delivered our food.

"I forgot to ask you about Montreal. How is it?" I asked Sara while she was taking bites from her tempura.

"Oh well its great, people give you attitude if you speak in English but it's great." She said smiling, her cheeks flushed.

"Too much drunken party goers though" She said smiling, her cheeks flushed.

I laughed at her comment, remembering when we went partying together in Montreal.

We discussed politics, and books like usual.

We were about finished our food and called in the waiter for the bill.

He arrived with the bill and some cheap candy mints.

I paid for the dinner but Sara objected, taking me a while to convince her.

"Hey I know I don't know you, but can I have your number?" The waiter asked looking determined while Sara and I popped the mints into our mouths.

"I'm sorry but-"

"She's gay." I said with a harsh tone.

The waiter turned to look at me with a surprised look, while Sara was shaking trying to control her laughter.

"Huh what?"

"You heard me, she's a lesbian, and she's also my girlfriend, so you can stop flirting with her." I said grabbing Sara's hand from across the table. By the time I finished the sentence Sara's laughter ended and the waiter stomped to the back of the restaurant.

"Sorry Sara, but that guy was annoying." I said while letting go of her hand, she blinked her eyes and laughed.

"Ahaha its okay he really was." Sara laughed trying to make me think she wasn't bothered by what I said.

...

We decided to watch Paranormal Activity, hearing it was pretty decent.

We walked into the theatre and took a crappy seat by the back since it was packed.

…

The movie was at its end and Sara and I weren't very pleased by it. The movie eventually ended and Sara and I were laughing through most of it.

"That movie was lame." Sara laughed while seeing shaking girls walk out of the theatre.

"Yeah definitely wasn't scary."

We exited the theatre and took the transit home, it was around ten pm and Sara was already yawning.

As we entered my apartment Sara was walking all over the place.

"Ugh Sara? What are you doing?" I asked while laughing because she almost fell over.

"I'm dizzy." She slurred.

"Okay let's get you to bed." I said while gripping her arms, and leading her towards my room and making sure she didn't fall.

"Wait, you need to brush your teeth." I said directing her to the bathroom.

I sat her down on the ledge of the tub while filling water into a cup and applying tooth paste onto her toothbrush. I stood her up and led her to the sink.

"Open" I demanded, and she opened her mouth drowsily, and I carefully put her toothbrush into her mouth.

She started brushing her teeth while I did too. She grabbed the cup to rinse her mouth and set it back down, and I being the idiot I am grabbed the same cup and used it.

"Hey!" She yelled lazily.

"Oops." I laughed causing her to smile.

She waited for me to finish and I pulled her into my room, I threw pj's at her and told her to change while I got my own pj's and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I threw on my pj's and waited by the door waiting for her signal to say she's done.

"Tegan?" Sara yelled.

"Yes Sara?"

"Help." She yelled anxiously. _Oh God._

I walked into my bedroom from the connecting door in the washroom, to see Sara turned around, back facing me, with her shirt off and arms around her chest. I immediately felt myself getting wet. _Tegan!_

"Can you unclasp my bra?" Sara asked, her tone sounded embarrassed.

"Ugh, yeah." I said my voice coarse.

I walked up behind her and with shaky hands, and unclasped her bra.

I gulped as I watched the sides of her bra unhooked and the straps fell down her arms. _Oh fuck._

I whipped around and clenched my eyes closed, and walked back to the washroom locking the door behind me, pacing back and forth. _Bunnies, bunnies. Think of bunnies Tegan! _

"Tegan? You can come out now, I'm done." Sara said with a worried tone.

I walked out the bathroom tense and nervous. I crawled onto the bed and under the covers next to Sara, and turned to face the wall, to embarrassed to look at her.

"Good night Tegan." She said turning to face me.

"Night Sara." I said turning to face her, closing my eyes and pretending to sleep.

...

The brightness of the sun hit my eyes, and waking me up.

I saw the covers on the floor and looked up to the sight of Sara in only her bra and matching underwear, my knee in between her legs and pushed up to her mound, and her hand pushing up against my shirt, making me want to jump her bones. I felt myself becoming wet. _Tegan, pull away or something! _The suns rays past through my window once again, causing Sara to stir awake. _Fuck, she can't see us like this!_

Just as I was to pull away, I felt Sara grab my arm and pull me closer to her, her forehead pressed to mine.

**Okay so any suggestions? I hope this was long enough for you guys, I didn't get to proof read so sorry for mistakes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here goes chapter five...  
**

Tegan POV

"What do you think you're doing?" Sara asked with a tone filled with lust, her index finger trailing down my chest and circling my stomach, I swallowed roughly. Her hands were now on both sides of my hips, her nails digging lightly into the small of my back, waiting for my answer.

"I- ugh, nothing." I said, letting out a small whimper.

Her hands hooked behind my head, and pulled me closer to her, closing the gap between our bodies, her lips directly went to my neck, biting the skin on my shoulder blade lightly, kissing my neck. She licked behind my jaw and I let out a loud gasp as she sucked on my ear lobe. _This can't be happening right now. _

She pushed her forehead against mine once again, and swiped her tongue against my nose, hugging my body tighter. Pulling back, she looked me in the eyes...

"_Tegan?"_

"_Tegan!"_

"_Tegan wake up!"_

I opened my eyes, Sara's hands on my shoulders from shaking me awake, and Sara, of course was fully dressed. _Ugh, it was just a dream? Fuck, fuck, fuck! _

"Tegan, you were making weird moaning sounds!" Sara said looking like she was about to laugh.

"I- ugh, sorry, did I wake you?" I asked, not knowing what to say.

"No..." Sara said with a devious smile.

"What was it about?"

"What was what about?"

"You know... the dream." Sara asked, again with the same devious smile.

"Oh ugh, you know the usual, food." I said, with a worried smile. _Hah, what a lie. _

"Tegan, you're such a liar!" Sara laughed while getting up and walking out the door and towards the washroom.

I huffed and dug my head underneath a pillow. _That was one fuck of a dream._

I got up and walked to the kitchen, grabbed a pop tart and jumped onto the sofa, turning on the television to the Simpson's. Sara took a seat next to me, and snatched the rest of the pop tart from my hand and shoved it in her mouth.

"Sara? What the heck!" I yelled causing her to laugh and choke on the pop tart.

She started coughing and I panicked, patting her back roughly.

"Cough it up Sara!" I yelled worriedly.

She pulled back and smiled widely at me.

"Oh, you bitch!" I said, laughing, with her laughing with me.

"And I got all worried." I huffed.

"Aww Tegan, you were worried about me?" Sara smiled her manipulating smile.

"Yes okay! I was worried about you, but really, I thought you were choking!" I huffed.

Sara wrapped her arms around me and inhaled my scent. _Huh._

"Aww Tegan was worried about me!" Sara cheered, still surprised.

I rubbed her back and ruffled her short hair.

"Okay okay, I was worried, get over it, now pick your ass up and get ready, we're going to mom's house."

...

We had already been at our mother's house for about an hour, with me on my laptop, and Sara flipping through channels while our mom was cooking lunch.

"Tegan! There's nothing to watch!" Sara yelled, while rolling over lazily on the sofa.

I grabbed the television remote from her and started flipping through channels.

"Jon & Kate + eight?" I asked and Sara flashed me a horrified look.

"Grey's Anat-" Just as I was about to finish my question, someone rang the door bell from outside.

"Oh kids, can you answer that?" Sara got up and walked towards the door, opening it, and stood a man, about 5'7, wearing a thick flannel shirt. _Dude looks like a lumberjack. _

"Hey, is Sonia here?" The man asked for my mom. Mom rushed out of the kitchen, wearing an apron.

"Hey Liam, come in." Mom blushed. _What is this, a date? _Liam took a seat on the sofa opposite from Sara and I as he looked at us awkwardly.

"Hold on one second Liam!" Mom's voice peered from the kitchen.

Sara and I sat on the couch, exchanging glances at each other, not knowing what to do.

Mom walked out of the kitchen and took a seat beside Liam.

"Liam, I'd like you to meet my two girls, Tegan and Sara." Mom introduced us to the guy.

"And you two, I'd like you to meet Liam, my new boyfriend." _Well you could've told us earlier! _

"Nice to finally meet you two." Liam smiled.

"It's nice to meet you also."

"Like wise."

...

Lunch was already ready, and Sara and I were discussing things with Liam.

"So you two in any relationships?" Liam asked while chomping on his food. _Gross, man, close your mouth._

"Well I dated a girl named Jen a while back, but I'm just looking for the right person right now."

"Ugh, well, I haven't dated in a while, but I've met a girl, Emy, she's, err- nice. " Sara sighed, laying her fork on her plate. _Who the hell is this 'Emy' chick? I don't even know Emy, but I know Sara deserves better. Someone literally right in front of her. _

I turned to face Liam, he looked disgusted.

"You're dykes?" Liam asked rudely, still chomping on his food.

"Excuse me?" I asked offended. Mom looked shocked and lowered her face into her hands.

"You know lesbians." Liam stated childishly.

"Yes we are 'dykes', do you have a problem with that?" Sara spat.

"Well, yeah! It's wrong!" Liam raised his voice.

"That's enough! Get the fuck out of my house, now!" Mom screamed. _Yes, please get the fuck out._

"What ever, you and your carpet muncher daughters can go to hell, for all I care, freak shows."

Liam scoffed. Sara was digging her nails into the wood of the table, I wrapped my arm around her shaking shoulders, consoling her. My mom got up and walked to Liam, poking his back. As he turned around with his douche bag expression, mom whipped her arm back, and her hand harshly collided with his face, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Now leave!" Mom screamed, shaken with anger. Liam rushed out of the house, rubbing his cheek. _Serves you right._ Mom took a seat across from Sara and I at the kitchen table, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm so sorry you two; I thought he was a good guy, but obviously not. And no one talks about my babies like that." Mom said getting up and stood beside Sara as I rubbed her back, Sara was still quite angry.

...

We left mom's house at around five, mom suggested Sara to go out, do something to get what happened today off her mind. We decided to go to Charla's apartment.

Sara knocked on Charla's door and covered the peep hole, I let out a small chuckle.

Charla opened the door, her eyes had bags under them, and her hair looked like a hay stack.

"Hey guys." Charla slurred, her mouth slightly opened.

"What the heck happened to you, Charlie?" I asked, using the nickname I had given her that she hated the most. She scrunched up her face at the name and muttered something to low for me to hear.

"I heard that Heroes added a lesbian chick to the show, and I wanted to watch it but I wouldn't understand anything, so I ended up renting all the past seasons and spent all week watching the darn show." Charla said lamely.

"Seriously, you've spent all week watching that show?" I asked her, sounding un-impressed.

"Hey look, its Hayden Pani- what ever her name is, she's hot!" Charla debated.

"You guys are pathetic." Sara laughed. Charla looked un-amused.

"You are pathetic my friend, you won't even ask 'you know who' out." Charla said, wiggling her hips and making finger quotations when she said "you know who".

"Who is this 'you know who' person?" I asked Charla, having the feeling Sara was signalling Charla to shut up.

"Well-" Just as Charla was going to tell me, Sara interrupted.

"Emy." Sara rushed. _Again with this Emy girl!_

I turned back to Charla after I glanced at Sara, Charla was giving Sara a "what the fuck" expression.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Emy, yeah, Emy, Emy, Emy." Charla smiled smugly. _Shut up with that ridiculous name already! _

"So guys, what do you want to do?" Charla asked while jumping onto her sofa beside Sara.

"Party..." I said sarcastically.

"Movie!" Sara squealed, smiling like no tomorrow.

"Movie? Again?" I huffed. Sara gave me her best pout and it already set me off.

"Okaaay, no need for the pout! Movie it is Charlie." I laughed as Charla threw a pillow at my head.

...

We ended up inviting Sarah over, and of course she brought her huge ass camera.

We watched Twilight for Sara, since it was her first time watching the movie, and I've watched it with Charla too many times.

"Damn Bella is hot." Charla said in her interpretation of a "hood rat".

"And Alice, fuck." Sarah said, taking pictures of Charla looking shit faced and gulping down her beer.

"_They're nothing compared to Sara." I thought to myself, thinking of Sara from my dream._

"Haha, look at Tegan's face!" Charla yelled, her face red, bursting into hysterics.

"Charla, her face is completely normal, what have you been drinking?" Sara objected.

"No no no, it's not the drink, its Tegan's facial expressions; she looks like she's going to cum her pants!"

"Charla, do you want me to tell them about that time when you crashed at my place and-"

"Okay! I'll shut up!"

"Ooo, what happened?" Sara and Sarah **(A/N: Ahaha I know...)** asked deviously.

Charla groaned, not wanting to go back to that topic.

"It's a secret." I said, keeping my promise to Charlie.

Sarah sneaked around and took a picture of Sara and I on the couch curled up beside each other.

"Can I see that photo?" Charla asked politely. _Huh, she's acting normal! _

Sarah hesitated before passing the camera to Charla.

"Don't break it! It cost me A LOT." Sarah called out and Charla groaned as her response.

She took a glance at the photo and looked like she just saw a baby panda.

"Awe, you guys look soooo cute! You should date!" Charla slurred. _Oh shit!_

All of our eyes widened at Charla's comment, blood suddenly rushed to Sara's cheeks. _Aww she's blushing! Wait... she's blushing?_

"Eww gross Charla, why would I date her? She's my sister!" I said rudely. _You had to Tegan, you can't lose her._ Sara looked down at her hands, looking ashamed. _Great Tegan! What have you done?_

"Well I guess that's it for you..." Sarah said grabbing Charla's beer from her grip.

"Hey..." Charla slurred tiredly.

I looked over at Sara, who was still looking down at her hands, and took a glance at my watch, nine thirty pm. _I better get Sara home. _

"Hey look guys, we got to get going, and Sara's leaving in a few days, so we'll visit soon."

Sarah gave us each a big hug, and Charla just murmured something.

"Bye guys." I called out, walking out the door as Sara followed.

...

We got to my apartment, Sara still not talking at all.

As soon as I opened the door for her she rushed to my room and locked the door.

_What's up with her? _

**Ha well I guess this chapter is short, but I'll try to make chapter six longer! Oh and of course, please review, and if you have anysuggestions for the story, feel free to tell me :).**

_**Oh and just to clear somethings up, Charla is Char2d2, and Sarah is Sarah Bastin.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! :) **

Sara POV

"_Oh God, oh God, oh God." _I repeated to myself while pacing back and forth.

_Sara, she doesn't want you, she'll never want you, you're her sister. _

I want to just break down and cry, but I'm not going to, there's no point. Crying isn't going to make her want me.

I've always known it was never going to be that way, but I just had hope. But when those words slipped out of her mouth, I_ knew_ that we were never going to happen.

"_I think it's time to give up." _I said in my head. _Give Emy a try, don't wait for Tegan, it's not going to happen._

_Maybe I will. _

I got dressed to my pyjamas and walked out the door and towards Tegan, who was sitting at the kitchen table with her Macbook open and glasses on, taking a seat next to her.

"Hey can I use your Macbook for a second?" I asked quietly, feeling a bit awkward around her.

She suddenly stopped typing and turned her head to face me, studying my expression.

"Sure, what for?" _Nosey much..._

"I'm going to email Emy, I think I'm going to give her a shot." Tegan inhaled sharply and slid the laptop towards me roughly. _Shit, don't scratch it! It cost like two thousand dollars! _

"Yeah whatever." Tegan sighed, getting up and kicking her seat back. _Ugh..._

I turned to glance at her, a scowl on her face, I looked back to the laptop and shook my head, feeling her eyes on me. As I started to type the web address, Tegan walked to her room, obviously trying her best not to slam the door. _I never understood her..._

_Fifty new email(s). Great! _

I saw an email from Emy, I instantly clicked it.

_Hey Sara, how's Vancouver, you're probably not going to see this anytime soon, since you don't have a computer, but Cameron says hugs and kisses, see u soon! _

_-Emy and Cameron. _

Hah Cameron, my favourite gay environmentalist.

_Hey Emy (and Cameron). _

_Vancouver is pretty good, some weird shit has happened but although it's pretty great _

_Lol, hugs and kisses to both of you, I'll be back soon! _

_-Sara _

I closed the link and sighed. _Ugh what am I going to do with myself? _

I opened a used link, thinking that it would easier just to open a new tab.

As I opened the link, I came across a conversation with Tegan and Charla. I looked around, making sure Tegan wasn't in the room. _Should I read it? _

_Ah might as well. _

_Tegan:_

_Charlie, I think I'm love! Hah._

_Charla:_

_Uh huh, with who? _

_Tegan:_

_And that is one thing I can't say... _

_Charla:_

_Well, do I know the chick? _

_Tegan:_

_Maybe__._

_Charla:_

_Just fookin tell me, how long have I known you?_

_Tegan:_

_Eight years, but even if I've known you for the longest amount of time, I still wouldn't be able to say who._

_Charla:_

_You're so difficult -.- _

Okay that's enough. Now, for sure, it's time to move on.

I closed the laptop, and got out of my seat.

"Tegan? You can go back on now..."

"'Kay!" Tegan called out from her room.

I walked to the room and waited by the door.

Tegan walked out tensely, her cheeks flushed and hair messy, smiling.

_Someone got some nookie tonight... hah._

"What's with you?" I asked giggling.

She turned around, looked at me with her "serious" expression and lifted one eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was right, nookie." I laughed while walking into her room.

"You did change the sheets right?" _Say no._

"Nope!" She called out from the washroom. _Score!_

"Cold shower eh?"

"Uh huh!" _Ha, I'm going to kill whoever Tegan's swooning over. _

I pulled out a book from my suitcase and jumped on Tegan's messy bed, grabbing a sheet and inhaling her scent. _Sweet. _

I opened the old, overused book as I rested my head on Tegan's pillow. _Go Ask Alice. _

I started reading the book for what it seems like the ninetieth time. _More like fortieth. _

...

About after two hours later, I was on January seventeenth's diary entry.

Tegan entered the room, skin moist, shoulders sprinkled with water, bangs brushed back, and her body wrapped in a white towel. I stared at her speechlessly while she searched through her drawers._ Fuck Tegan; do want me to cum on your bed sheets? _She turned to look at me, once again raising her eyebrow.

"What?"

"N-nothing." I stuttered embarrassingly digging my face into the pages of the book.

"Go Ask Alice, love that book, isn't that like your ninetieth time reading it?" Tegan questioned, changing the subject.

"Fortieth." I corrected her, nodding.

She scoffed and walked into the washroom, holding a pile of clothes. _Oh Jesus, why do you do this to me? _

I placed my bookmark into the book and walked to the bathroom, the door wide open and Tegan standing by the sink, wearing only a bra and boy shorts. Oh shit.

"Gah! Put a shirt on Tegan!" I yelled jokingly, getting her back for what she said earlier, turning my back towards her.

"Yeah, yeah, relax." She muttered as I shuffled along the hallway.

"I'm done!" Tegan yelled, maybe a little too loud.

"Holy shit Tegan, I'm right here!" I yelled back covering my ears.

"Oh." She giggled. I walked into the bathroom, picked up my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth. I glanced at Tegan who was towel drying her hair, and looked her up and down. _I can see through her shirt... Score! _

I was just about finished brushing my teeth, so I finished up and walked back into her room. _Great I'm leaving in two days. Fuck._

Just as I was going to hop into bed, two arms wrapped around my waist and being roughly tackled onto the floor, my body hit the floor and my head almost hit a nightstand. I pulled myself together and looked up at Tegan, her hands were now at my sides and she began to tickle me, I started to laugh hysterically.

"Te-Tegan I can- can't breath-h." I panted, suddenly becoming exhausted.

She laughed and immediately unfolded herself from my body, straddling her legs around my hips, her hands on both sides of my stomach, heat gathering at my core, and I of course started becoming wet.

"Tegan, what was that?" I breathed, still panting.

"I just missed the times when we were little, where we would wrestle." She gushed, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Awe." I whined, making her roll her eyes. _I just want to grab her face and kiss attack her!_

She got up and groaned on and on about how I overly gush sometimes.

...

It was about four a.m.; Tegan's body was hugged to mine perfectly, her head resting on my chest. I wanted to get back at Tegan for her un-surprised tackle a few hours ago, and since I know how cranky Tegan gets when you wake her up, so I pushed her body to the very edge of the bed, un-twined my legs from hers, brought a leg up to her stomach and kicked right off the bed, her body landing with a thump. _Shit, she's going to kill me! _I looked over the edge of the bed to look at her, she was staring at me wide eyed, and she obviously was pissed. Tegan grabbed my arm and pulled my right of the bed, landing on top of her body.

"Ugh..." I groaned in pain, _darn that hurt._

"Sara! You're so boney!" She whisper yelled, not wanting to wake the neighbours.

"The same goes for you!" I whisper yelled in return squirming over to face her, she had a huge smile planted on her face.

"I guess we both lose in this situation." She said with her gummy smile still on her face.

I groaned and got up lazily, Tegan, of course pushed me off of her, causing me to fall on the floor again, and jumped right back onto the bed. _Great, another bruise to gain. _I laughed out loud, Tegan looked at me curiously and I just waved my hand, dismissing the subject. I climbed into bed next to her and hugged her tight, her arms around my shoulder.

"Goodnight, don't wake me up." I said tiredly. _"Love you." _

...

**Sooo any suggestions? Like it? Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so here goes chapter six! Aaahh. **

Tegan POV

I woke up to the feeling of shifting on top of the bed, opening my eyes, I turned to look at Sara who was scratching her head as I squinted my eyes from the blaring sun peering though the window. I got up in to a sitting position looked over her shoulder and onto the alarm clock on the bed side table, four p.m. _Shit._

"Sara, get ready, forgot to tell you last night that people are coming over before you go." I said coarsely while getting up, grabbing a towel.

"What? Who?" Sara asked franticly.

"Ted, Shaun, Johnny, Charla, Sarah..." I drifted off while Sara paced back and forth, probably thinking of what to wear.

"Okay, gotta get ready, now hurry up and take a shower already!"

I brushed it off with the usual bitter "yeah" and walked to the washroom, locking the door behind me, stripping, and turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up.

...

As I got out of the washroom, Sara brushed past me, eager to get ready. _What the hell? _

I got changing and picked out my favourite plaid shirt, black pants, striped socks and red vans, the usual.

I walked to the kitchen, pulled out a chocolate pop tart from the freezer, I ate it frozen since I didn't like it toasted. I took a seat on the couch as Sara shuffled along from the bathroom to my bed room.

"The Simpsooons." I slurred along to the theme song that was playing on the television screen.

"What the hell." Sara muttered from my room.

"Hey!" I yelled lazily, lying on my stomach on top of the sofa.

Sara just laughed it off and went back to what ever she was doing.

Sara walked out of the room and towards the sofa, she paused and looked at me, then took a seat on my legs.

"Hey..." I slurred yet again, being too lazy to actually have emotion.

"So, what time are they coming over?"

"Ugh well in like two minutes." I said, glancing at the clock on the satellite box.

"Oh... So we're has the band been?" Sara asked curiously.

"Well Shaun and Johnny were somewhere touring with another band, and Ted was working with his band."

"Hmm." Sara hummed, nodding.

"Teeegaan, Saaaraaa! Open the door!" Ted whined from behind the front door.

Sara got up and rushed to the door, opening it. The boys rushed in while Sarah and Charla walked in behind them, giggling. The boys walked by Sara, muttering stuff like "Did you shrink?" and "Hahaha Sara, remember when you used to dress like you were seventeen?" while ruffling Sara's and my hair, walking straight to the fridge.

"Nice to see you too guys." Sara laughed while I took a seat next to Charla and Sarah.

"Oh we're just kidding." Shaun said teasingly while walking towards Sara and pulling her into a bear hug while the rest of the boys did the same, clutching their beer. They pulled away and lazily fell back onto the couch across from the one Charla, Sarah and I was sitting on, Sara took a seat on the edge of the sofa next to me.

"So, where are we going?" Charla and Sarah asked still giggling.

"Let's go to the bar!" Johnny called out with his usual grin that everyone loves.

"Eh." I said disagreeing.

"Laser Quest!" Shaun yelled scrunching up his face in determination.

"Yeah!" I yelled back with the deepest voice possible, causing everyone to laugh or mutter "What the fuck Tegan?"

...

We exited my apartment building, taking Shaun's mini-van, I of course was the one to sit on the floor since we had no other seats.

We got to Laser Quest, I chose "T teamer" as my name and Sara chose the usual "SKQ".

It was already only fifteen minutes into the game and I was already sweaty from running all over the place, not even shot once. I ran behind a wall and hid, suddenly I heard Sara start giggling behind me, oblivious to the fact that she was even near me, I whipped around, surprised by her presence and she suddenly pulled out her gun and shot me right on the left side of my chest.

"Ouch." I said sarcastically while getting up.

"Oh shut up." She laughed and punched my arm playfully.

"Oww!" I yelled in pain, faking it.

"Shit, did I punch you hard? Sorry..." Sara said worriedly while turning towards my arm. I pulled out my gun that was hiding behind my back and shot her right in the stomach.

"Gotcha." I laughed.

"What the heck!" Sara yelled, obviously not happy.

"Tegan! You broke my streak of not getting shot!" She whined looking upset.

"Oh I am so so so so sorry Sara." I apologized sarcastically once again.

She just glared at me and we stood there awkwardly. And of course Johnny, Laser Quest master, randomly pops out of nowhere and shoots us both. I franticly grabbed my gun and tried to shoot him back but he of course ran off before I had the chance to get him back. Sara ran over and chased him, I hesitated at first but ran after Johnny as well. As I was running, I stopped and took a break to breathe, but unfortunately for me, the bell rang and time was up.

We walked back out, disappointed that the game was over. The whole group gathered at the front desk, waiting for our scores, and blocking the way from all the kids, parents looking annoyed.

"Third place!" I yelled in accomplishment.

"Fourth." Sara sighed, looking at her feet.

"First!" Ted yelled when we walked out of the building.

"What! Ted, you we're first?" Sarah asked shocked.

"He always is first." Johnny said disappointedly.

"Where are we going next?" Charla asked while we piled into Shaun's packed mini van.

"Food." I muttered as my stomach rumbled.

"Taco Bell it is!" Sara yelled excitedly. _What's with you and Taco Bell?_

"Sweet." Ted said in the front seat while flipping on the radio.

Ra Ra Riot's "Too too too fast" came on, and of course I freaked the fuck out and started singing loudly.

"We have forgotten so much since then, the scent of your breath again..." I sang off as everybody groaned.

"Oh God!"

"This song again?"

"Oh shut up guys, I thought you liked this song?" I asked, disappointedly.

"Yes we do like it Tegan, but we've heard it too too much times." Sara explained, squinting, watching what she said.

"Alright alright, you can change it." I sighed, giving in.

Ted changed the radio station and "Love will tear us apart" by Joy Division came on.

"Yeaaaah!" Johnny slurred in anticipation while everyone sang along.

"When the routine bites hard and ambitions are low, and the resentment rides high but emotions won't grow, and we're changing our ways, taking different roads.  
Then love, love will tear us apart again." We all sang in our deepest voice possible, trying our best to mimic Ian Curtis' voice.

We drove into the drive through just about when the song finished, and ended up ordering five combos.

"Let's eat at my apartment." I offered and everyone nodded in agreement.

We piled out of Shaun's van once we entered the parking lot of my apartment.

"Watch your step Ted." I warned.

"Ugh gross!" Ted said by the look of his face, he was pretty disgusted after almost stepping on a used condom. _Hahaha. _Everybody chuckled at Ted's expression as we entered the building, thank God I live on the second floor. We trampled up the stairs onto the second floor and I opened the door to my apartment, turning on the lights and taking a seat on the floor next to the coffee table.

"Hey Charla, you can pick a movie." I said passing a remote to her.

"Yes!" Charla yelled as she pulled out Juno and popping the disk into the DVD player, while everyone took bites out of their food. She stood up and took a seat next to Sarah and pressing the play button.

...

"_I knew this girl who like had this crazy freak out because she took too many behavioural meds at once and she like ripped off her clothes, and dove into the fountain at Ridgedale Mall and was like, "Blah I am a Kracken from the sea!" _

"_I heard that was you." _

"Hahahaha" I laughed and then clutched my stomach, causing everyone else to laugh and clutch their stomach also.

"I'm sooo full." Sara moaned, rubbing her stomach.

"We all are." Shaun replied, pouting.

...

The movie was about finished and it was getting late so the gang left and the boys wished Sara good luck on her flight as I got ready for bed.

I heard the front door close and Sara shuffling through the hallway and into my bedroom. I brushed my teeth and headed to my room, I opened the door and walked over to the bed where Sara laid, breathing heavily, and taking up most of the room on the bed, I chuckled and crawled at the very edge into bed next to her.

I grabbed my phone from the night stand behind me and checked my messages.

_New text message from: Charla._

"_Tegan! I just had some vodka, and I am WASTED!"_

"_Hah, well chill out on that stuff, don't get a hang over, and we should hang out tomorrow." _I texted her back.

"_I don't think so Hun, you should try to work your magic on Sara before she leaves, I know you like her, its pretty fricken obvious." _Charla replied. _Oh shit! _

"_Fuck is it really that obvious?" _ I asked nervously.

"_Yes Tegz, it is, and I know FOR A FACT that Sara wouldn't mind, look, don't make this complicated, GO FOR IT, and don't text me back cause I'm going to pass out any seconds now, oh and Sarah says hi. Buh byee. _

_Oh shit. No, she can't be right, Sara would never want me. _

I put away my phone, knowing that I should just sleep on it, I closed my eyes, and let the darkness take it's course.

**Okay guys, sorry if this is a short chap, but I will be in the wilderness for the week and I can't update, really sorry guys, but please, any suggestions and reviews are welcome :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I know I haven't updated in the LONGEST time but I felt very discouraged this month... Anyways, chapter 8! **

Tegan's POV

...

_There we were, Sara and I, curled up next to each other on a long wood dock, watching the grey clouds sweep over the rays of the sun, setting the sky to a deep colour of faded red under the dark silhouettes of the tall mountains, cowering over the ocean we were dipping our feet in, the water cool and calm. I looked over at Sara, she reached over the edge of the dock, scooped some water into her palms and poured the water over her dry hand, flicking the water that remained at me, I laughed and grabbed her hand, gripped it tightly, and let go, not wanting to get her back._

"_Sara, how many times have you been in love?" I asked randomly._

_She looked at me curiously as she studied my expression._

"_Once." She replied easily, fidgeting with her sleeve._

_She looked up and stared me straight in the eyes, brushed back my bangs that hung loosely, covering my forehead, and pinned them with her fingertips to my temple, I closed my eyes as she leaned forward, feeling her warm, soft lips, being pressed to my forehead, I opened my eyes and stared wildly at her as she pulled back, un-pinning my hair from her fingers._

"_Sara, wha-?" I asked surprised. _

_I stared at her blankly, but only for a few seconds, and suddenly, her hands gripped both of my shoulders, forcefully pushing me down, my head lightly banging against the wood of the dock, and Sara's arms wrapped around my neck, hitching her leg up and resting them between my knees. Sara's moist lips clashed against mine eagerly, she swiped her tongue across my lower lip, begging for an entrance, as which I selfishly granted, moaning as she sucked on the tip of my tongue, repeatedly brushing her teeth up against my lower lip, finally taking my lip in between her teeth, gently biting it. She swished her tongue around, tickling the roof of my mouth, I leaned in deeper as she pulled away gasping for air, her hands pushing up underneath my shirt, the top tips of her fingers flicking the bottom of my bra. I placed my hands on top of hers, pushing them off my chest, folding my fingers in between hers, sitting us up. She gave me one last look, huffed and got up to leave, I of course tried pulling her back, but her hand slipped away from mine, my arms numbing as her touch slipped from mine. I tried to catch my breath as she slipped away from my vision, and in one blink she was gone. I saw myself getting up and jumping into the water, not feeling anything at all, but three feet of water changed into more of an endless trip down. I tried my best to control myself, get out of the water, catch my breath, but something was obviously holding me back._

_I felt the blood rush through my head, my eyes starting to burn, and suddenly I see my blood flood out of my body and in the water..._

...

"Fuck." I whispered as I gasped for air. _What a cheesy fucking dream._

What was the dream about anyways?

I looked over my arm to see that I was at the edge of the bed, I turned over to see Sara in the same position. _That hasn't happened before._

I shuffled over to the end of the bed where she laid, and wrapped my arms around her waist; she immediately shrunk down so I pulled back confused. _Is she awake? _

After declaring that it was time to get up, I grabbed the pillow that was under Sara's head, causing her head to slightly bounce off the mattress, waking her up, I ran to the bathroom, and stood by the door way until she got up to chase me, she immediately got up and stomped her way to me, I whipped the pillow at her head, making her angrier and locked the door the fastest I could. I turned on the water as she banged on the door.

"That was a good fucking dream!" She yelled angrily as I undressed.

The water immediately drowned Sara's constant banging and yelling as I slipped in, sighing in relief.

_Wait, fuck! I forgot my towel! _

_Shit._

I decided to just continue to wash up, ask Sara for it later, hopefully she won't try to get me back.

As I finished, I stepped out of the shower, I unlocked the door in caution, but little did I know, Sara was waiting for me to open the door, she immediately barged in, I shrieked covering my pale naked body, hoping she didn't see anything. Her eyes widened, she gulped as her eyes raked over my nude self.

"Shit, sorry Tegan!" She apologized, pure guilt swept over her face.

"Ugh, can you get my towel?" I asked, embarrassingly clutching myself into a ball.

She raced out of the room, hid behind the door, and her arm peeking out, throwing the towel at me.

I instantly wrapped the towel around my body.

"Thanks Sara." I mumbled out.

...

We were on the bus, meeting Charla, Sarah and Ted at some cupcake shop near Davie and the beach.

An elderly lady who was passing by us accidentally dropped her bag and couldn't reach over and grab it, so Sara bent over from her seat and grabbed it for her, her back dimples peaking out, _Jesus I just lick them! _

"Thank you Hun." The elderly lady nodded towards Sara, and I guess she saw me check Sara out so she winked at me. _Oh God, elderly people are awesome. _

"What was that about?" Sara asked after the lady passed by us.

"No idea." I lied, Sara just shrugged and went back to staring out the window.

We got off at our stop and walked towards the gang who were sitting in front of the shop with bored expressions on their faces, well except for Ted.

"What's up?" I asked as me and Sara stood over them.

"Ted is having some emotional issues..." Sarah explained, patting Ted on the back.

"Sara's femotion is contagious! And I'm a man!" Ted yelled, his frown deepening.

"Okay well how about we get some cupcakes?" I asked, walking into the vintage type store, not waiting for an answer. We took our seats at a table as Sarah went up and bought ten cupcakes.

She sat next to Ted and passed him a polar bear sugar cookie, and his face lit up as expected.

"Thanks Sarah!" Ted exclaimed, his cheeks turning red.

...

We ended up watching some indie film that Ted suggested. I extended my hand to sit on the arm rest, thinking it wasn't occupied, but as I reached it, I felt a warm clenched hand so I pulled back instantly, feeling a spark tingle in my skin, I looked over to see Sara glance apologetically at me. _What the hell was that? _ I looked away from the movie, it clearly wasn't interesting me, it was just some girl dancing around and talking about Horses. I still was confused about that tingly feeling that just happened when I touched Sara's hand. _It's love! Ahahaha_ I rubbed my hand, hoping the tingly feeling would come back.

The movie just finished as I was about to buy a drink, huffing as we all got up and left the theatre.

"That movie was sort of pointless." Charla laughed as Ted shot her the "death glare".

"Hey, okay it's only pointless because you can't appreciate good art." Ted said, defending the movie.

"So you mean a girl randomly dancing around, talking about horses, and smoking pot is art?" Charla asked still giggling at Ted.

"Yeah cheap art." I answered honestly.

"Whatever guys!" Ted yelled, getting all types of expressions from other people walking past us.

We all laughed as Ted whipped the bird out at them.

...

It was now seven o'clock, Ted had to go home, he gave Sara his usual bear hug, wishing her luck on her way back, and left. We walked for about fifteen minutes, planning to watch one last movie before Sara leaves tomorrow, which I've been trying not to think about for the whole fucking day.

We lazily piled up the stairs to Charla's apartment.

"Finally!" Sarah huffed in accomplishment as we fell through the door.

"What movie should we watch?" I asked excitedly as I jumped over the couch and landing on top off Sara and Charla, landing with a thud, Sara helplessly giggling, and Charla of course pushing off and on to the floor. As I got up to take a seat next to Charla, Sarah rushed over and sat before I had the chance to, forcing me to sit on the floor since all the seats were occupied.

"Bitch!" I stomped jokingly.

"Fast Times!" Sarah smiled widely in determination, we all nodded in agreement and popped the movie in.

Some how, Sara found her way on the floor beside me, and also was completely oblivious to the fact Charla was snickering from behind us.

The movie was about fifteen to thirty minutes in and already, some chick ended up naked and fucking an "older man", but that didn't distract me at all, the whole time I've been staring at Sara, helplessly watching her every move, upset that she was leaving tomorrow.

Sara yawned tiredly, the movie almost over, she laid her head on my shoulder, I figured now is the perfect time to make a move, I was right, I leaned over and rested my head on hers, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, meaning to welcome her in more, which she did, she wrapped BOTH of her arms around my waist, leaning in even more. _Score! _

"You smell _really_ good." Sara slurred lazily, her nose brushing up against my neck, inhaling my scent.

"Like Clinique Happy and laundry detergent." She finished, repeatedly sighing into my neck.

I just laughed in response as the credits rolled in and someone turned on the lights, Sara pulled away, her head slightly still resting on my shoulder, I got up and she immediately clinged on to my shirt, probably barely awake. I dragged her up with me as she hugged to my shirt like a koala bear as I walked over to Charla and Sarah who were standing at the door smirking, and thank Jesus, Sara was too sleepy to notice.

I flashed a look at Charla and Sarah, wiping the goofy smiles off their faces.

"Good luck on that five hour trip tomorrow Sara!" Charla laughed, Sara mumbling something like "fuck off" drowsily, causing all of us to laugh at Sara's cuteness, well, I laughed at her cuteness.

"Awe group hug." Sarah said, her arms wrapping around the both of us, leaving a space for Charla, which she closed, slowly taking in the moment.

"This cannot get any cheesier." I sighed embarrassingly.

"Well we better get going..." I suggested.

"Okay okay!" Charla huffed.

"I'll see you in three months Sara!" Charla exclaimed sadly.

"I'll see you too!" Sarah frowned, her and Charla stepping back.

"I'm gonna call you guys when I get back so don't worry..." Sara slurred still practically dead.

"Okay let's get you home, see you guys later."

...

We decided to walk home, since it was only eight minutes away.

Sara still clutched on to me as we walked and received very weird looks from strangers.

"Ugghh..." Sara moaned.

"Okay that's enough, I'll give you a piggy back ride." I suggested as we reached the parking lot of my building.

"Jump on my back."

"Tegan, that's stupid." Sara said in the cutest way possible.

"Come on..."

"Fine." She groaned, backed up and jumping on my back like planned, my hands placed under her thighs.

I walked towards the building without much struggle, since Sara wasn't that heavy, as Sara giggled like a drunken women constantly.

"I love you Tegan." Sara said in a sisterly way, collapsing on my back, trying not to knock me over.

_If only that were true. _

**Really sorry I didn't update in a while, but please review! And if you have any suggestions, feel free to send them to me! :) _  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I FINALLY updated! Lol, sorry guys, I'm just a lazy fuck, and the past month was uber busy... Anways, enjoy! **

Sara's POV

I woke from my drowsiness as I felt Tegan lay me down on her bed gently, I clinged to her desperately as she tried to pull away, breaking out a sob as I lost grip on her, she laid down beside me and wrapped her arms around me again, calming me down and rubbing my back, soothing me. "_Why am I acting like this?" _I asked myself desperately. I quickly shook my head, clearing my thoughts and sat up at the edge of the bed, I the rubbed back my head. My face scrunched up as I realized Tegan's arm was still draped around my shoulder, I blushed in embarrassment as my face fell into my hands, Tegan pulled me in closer for a hug, I moaned into her neck and she giggled in response.

"I don't want to leave." I sobbed pathetically.

"This is going to sound weird but... I don't want you to leave either." My eyes widened in amazement, never expecting Tegan to want me to stay. I stared at her blankly, my forehead creasing, not knowing what to say.

"But hey, I'll see you in basically two months or less." Tegan comforted me, giggling at the frown on my face.

I grunted roughly, my drowsiness getting the best of me, I crawled under the covers of the bed and fell asleep instantly just as Tegan laid beside me.

...

We woke up after Tegan's cell phone alarm went off, I got up lazily and headed for the washroom, grabbing my towel off the hook hanging on the wall. Tegan helped me pack my week load of shit after I showered, we obviously just shoved my stuff in my suitcase, not caring one bit. We locked the doors and dragged my luggage to the lobby. We exited Tegan's apartment as my mom pulled up outside in her car, pilling my stuff into the trunk.

"Excited?" Mom asked sarcastically as Tegan and I settled in the backseat, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Hahaha, you never liked going back _home_." Home, home as in Montreal, I definitely don't think of Montreal as home anymore.

Mom drove us back to her house, she said she'd cook us lunch before I left for Montreal. We entered her small bungalow and I leaped onto the couch, digging my face into the fabric, Tegan sitting at the very end.

"I don't think you were ever like this before a flight back." Tegan implied, staring at a white rug that laid by her feet.

"Like what?"

"Like you were so bummed to leave."

"I really miss you and everyone else. I know I see you guys every so often, it still feels like it's been forever."

"Yeah." Was all she said back. I rolled over to see Tegan open her mouth to speak, but then quickly shut it.

My stomach rumbled loudly as my mom walked towards me, holding a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich sitting on top of it. I immediately sat up and yanked the plate out of her hands, shoving pieces in my mouth.

"Thanks mom!" Tegan yelled as my mom passed her a plate.

"Oh yeah, thanks mom." I talked with my mouthful, mom playfully taunted her finger at me.

"What time do you have to board?" Mom asked me as she took a seat on the couch across from Tegan and me.

"Four o'clock." I answered, swallowing.

"Well we better get going, it's two o'clock." Tegan pointed out.

Mom got up at grabbed our plates, dumping them in the sink, tossing the car keys to Tegan, telling her to start the car.

I jumped into the backseat as Tegan started the car and then crawled into the back as well.

I stared at my hands as Tegan buckled her seat belt, jumping at the sound of the car door slamming shut as my mom entered. Mom turned on the CD player as "Burn Your Life Down" came on.

"Oh Lord..." I complained, shaking my head in disappointment.

"Mom is that all you do? Listen to our music?" Tegan asked, trying to hold back a fit of giggles.

"What? I really like this album!" Mom defended herself as Tegan and I let out unsatisfied grunts.

"Okay, okay! I'll change it!" Mom gave in, changing the CD, and the first few seconds of "You Wouldn't Like Me" came on, mom changing the CD again in embarrassment.

"Wow mom, do you have all of our CD's in this car?" I laughed.

"You know what, let's just listen to the radio." She said, pulling out of the driveway as some random crappy rap song came on. Mom fiddled with the radio for a while until giving up and turning off the radio, grunting in frustration.

"What crap do these kids listen to these days?" Mom whined, Tegan and I just laughed it off.

...

Tegan's POV

We sat in silence as the roar of an airplane flew by, Sara let out a sigh, starring at her stripped socks.

"We're here!" Mom sang, I looked out the window to realize that we were now at the airports entrance.

I glanced at Sara who was smiling contently. "Come here, give me a hug!" Mom cried, Sara frowned/laughed, raising an eyebrow and gave her a hug as Mom patted her back and kissed her forehead, ruffling her hair.

I walked out of the car, tapping the window so Mom would open the trunk, hearing the familiar click; I lifted the trunk and dragged out Sara's luggage which seemed to be pretty heavy for a week load of clothes.

Sara's giggle rose as she came closer, I looked around the car noticing that she heard my struggle; she looked at me pathetically and rushed over to help me, lifting the suitcase without much struggle, as I grabbed the bottom and set it on the ground, huffing at Sara.

"One sec." I waved at Sara, hurrying over to the driver's side window, knocking on it, motioning at Mom to roll the window down, which she did.

"Mom, I'm gonna help Sara, you don't have to drive me home, I'll take the train."

"'Kay, call me later Hun! Oh and wish Sara luck for me!" Mom yelled out the window as she started the engine and drove off and out of my sight.

"Mom says good luck."

"Yeah I know, I heard her." Sara smiled sweetly as I walked towards her, catching up to her and entering the front gates.

...

"Excited?" I asked jokingly as Sara started to check in.

"Shut up before I punch you." She threatened as we lifted her suitcase onto the carriage, the suitcase almost overweight. I turned around and let her do her business. "Okay, thanks!" Sara said to the worker checking her in, nudging me to follow her as she clutched onto her ticket.

"Can you put this in my bag?" She asked me, handing me her ticket that was tucked inside her passport, I nodded and turned her around so that I would face her bag, which was a simple neon-green backpack; I unzipped the top placing her passport and ticket neatly in front of her magazines, zipping her bag shut.

"Thankyooouu." Sara slurred in a childish voice, which was too cute to ignore, which also meant I blushed uncontrollably.

"Hahahaha your cheeks are red!" Sara giggled, pointing at my pink cheeks.

"Haha, shut it." I slurred back, my pointer finger resting over my lips.

I took a glance at my watch, two-fifty.

"What time is it?" Sara asked, noticing me glance at my watch.

"Two-fifty, still got time." I scrunched my face at her, linking her arm with mine and dragging her into the Vancouver 2010 Olympics store.

"What the heck is this supposed to be?" Sara asked, picking up one of the toy mascots, scoffing.

"I don't know... But this one's cute." I changed the subject, picking up one that looked like a penguin.

"Awe, is that a penguin or a panda?" Sara asked again smiling gingerly at it. Sara beat the toy's cuteness immediately. I looked over Sara's head to see a green sign flashing at me, _Starbucks_, mmm Starbucks.

I looked down to see Sara waving the darn toy in my face.

"Earth to Tegan?" Sara questioned me worriedly, still waving the toy in my face. I stared at her intently, she stopped waving the toy holding it still in front of my face, biting her lower lip, _ugh, gonna come my pants if she doesn't stop biting her lip. _I took the toy from her hands and set back down beside the others.

"Look, Starbucks." I pointed over head, she turned her head, looking to what I was pointing at.

"Oh sweet!" She giggled, grabbing my hand and pulling me with her, my heart flopping over, shocked at her move, gushing completely.

"What do you want?" I asked, still completely shocked.

"Ugh, tall white chocolate mocha." She hummed, smiling to what guess is the expression on my face. _Oh, what a tease. _

She squeezed my hand with hers, a jolt rushing through my bones, managing to get my attention.

"'Kay, I guess I'll get that too." I stuttered, spreading a guilty smile on her face, my heart pounding against my chest. I pulled out ten dollars and quickly handed it to the cashier, beating Sara to the punch, wiping the guilty smile of her face.

"Tegan..." Sara protested.

"No no no, I got it!" I grinned, taking my change from the cashier, walking us over to the end of the store, waiting for our coffees. Sara and I waited patiently for our order. I felt a yawn ease over me, I opened my mouth to breath, stretching my arms behind my back, my hands on my hips, Sara reached over quickly and poked me right in the stomach, causing me to flinch, Sara pointing at me and giggling.

"Two white chocolate mocha's!" The cashier called, peeking out behind the tall coffee machines, placing the two drinks out on the table before us.

"Yum." Sara moaned, her voice dripping with what it seems was sultry. I sighed heavily, her moan over powering me. I raised my eyebrows at her while sipping my coffee; she smiled back with the familiar guilty smile. We walked passed a magazine shop and sat on the wood bench in front it, taking sips out of our drinks while giggling at certain people who passed us, perfect moment.

I took another glance at my swatch, three-twenty. _Shit._

"Sara, we better get going, it's three-twenty." I informed her, getting up and tossing my almost-done coffee in the garbage beside us, Sara doing the same.

We walked silently towards the security gates. Sara turned around to look at me as soon as we reached the gates, her hands fiddling with the collar of her chambray shirt. I immediately closed the space between us; my arms wrapping her into a big bear hug, rocking us back and forth, my hands own the small of her back.

"I'm going to miss you TeeTee." Sara hummed into my neck, I got on the tips of my toes so her head was right under my chin, I kissed the top of her head hard. Sara squeezed me tighter, "I'm gonna miss you too SaSa!"I replied, her head still under my chin, the sound of the her giggles filled my eardrums, I got back to normal height but still maintained to hug her tightly, I lifted my head from Sara's shoulder to notice people looking at us as they passed, I pulled away slightly, my hands resting on her shoulders. "I guess I'd better go now..." Sara sighed, looking down at her hands; she looked back up with raised eyebrows, my hands now at my sides, she leaned closer and kissed me on the cheek, making me blush uncontrollably. She started walking backwards towards the gates, "I'll call you later!" She called out, "You better!" I shouted back, leaving her with one last smile. I watched her empty her belongings into a bin from afar, and she disappeared behind the gates.I turned around and walked back, trying to find my way out, heading to the transit station exit as loneliness washed over me.

I walked into the next train back to downtown Vancouver as the faces of everyone around me faded into nothing, I stared blankly out the windows of the train, touching my cheek, probably the only thing in my body that was still warm from her touch.

**Okay guys, what do you think? Any suggestions? Again, really sorry guys. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating soon enough, please forgive me! :) Anyways, I finally got this chapter up, so any suggestions for the next chapter? Please review, oh and check out my friend's new fic, it's up on my profile! **

Sara's POV

I huffed, my heart aching as I gathered my belongings from the plastic bin and headed my way down to my terminal. I took a seat next to a pre-teen girl who was clutching a camera in her hand, she stiffened as I sat next to her and got up and stood by who it looked to be her mother. _Frigid bitch._

I got my passport and ticket ready as the flight attendant called for the people who were boarding the plane, standing behind an elderly man in line. The flight attendant swiped my ticket as her eyes raked over my face, "Enjoy your flight!" she called as she passed me my things. I nodded and smiled at the others who greeted me as I entered the plane, finding my seat at the very back of the plane, buckled my seat belt, and pulled out my phone. "1 new text from 'Tegan'." the screen read, and I immediately checked the message. _"Wish you were here."_

...

(Five hours later)

I hopped onto my big comfy bed and sobbed quietly, feeling as if a giant hole was being pierced through my stomach. I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes tiredly, and stripped off my clothes, dumping them into my empty laundry bin. I walked around my loft, almost tripping over my luggage that I just lazily left on the floor, and jumped into my shower, adjusting the water to an acceptably cold temperature. I fought the shiver that was about to rush through me, the cold water running through my hair and down my back. I grabbed a random shampoo bottle, applied some on my palm and rubbed the cream on my hair. I huffed, my body getting comfortable with the temperature of the water, so I turned the temperature lower. I grabbed a loofah and applied some body wash onto it. I scrubbed my body harshly, getting all my frustration out, and of course, all I can think of right now is my sister. I rinsed my hair and body once more and shut off the water, wrapping a towel around my shivering body, drying off slowly.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

I rushed out of the washroom desperately, dropping my towel on the floor carelessly as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked playfully, expecting to hear the voice of Tegan.

"Hey Sara! It's me Emy."

"Oh hey Emy, how's it going?" I asked, shocked that Tegan hasn't called yet.

"Ugh, well I was wondering, since now you're back in town, if I could come over and we could, ya know, watch some movies?" Emy asked shyly. _I'm so tired._

"Yeah sure, why not?"

"Awesome, I'll be there soon I guess." She laughed, a hint of joy in her voice, she giggled a little more, as I was about to say goodbye, I heard the familiar click and tone, _she hung up, oh thank God. _

I picked up the towel that I just littered on the floor and walked my bare self towards my room.

"What to wear?" I asked myself, looking through my drawers, grabbing a bra, underwear, a fitted black shirt, and comfortable sweat pants. I closed my door cautiously, even though nobody was here and started to put on the pile of clothes, my hair still damp.

I sat still on my bed for about fifteen minutes, not moving one bit until Emy arrived. Thinking about drowning in Tegan's hazel eyes, and the flakes of gold in them, even though we happened to have the same eyes. I heard quiet knocks on the door and I got up to answer it.

"Hey Sara!" Emy waved, clutching a grocery bag in her hand.

"Heeeey," I answered smoothly, "Come in." She walked past me as I held the door open for her, her eyes wandering, searching for something I guess. I walked towards the couch, I motioned for her to follow, and I took a seat properly for once, she sat at the opposite end of the couch awkwardly.

"Okay so I brought, 'Girl, Interrupted', and 'Heathers'." I nodded, slightly paying attention.

"Winona fan I'm guessing?" I asked smugly.

"HUGE fan actually." She laughed, being perky as usual.

I giggled slightly and walked over towards the pretty large Television set.

I hopped back onto the couch, Emy scooting a little closer to me; I coughed awkwardly as the movie started.

...

As the movie played I couldn't help but notice that I and Winona happened to have similar haircuts and our clothes happen to look alike also... _Weird._

Emy shifted uncomfortably during the scene that Winona plants a kiss on Angelina.

My heart filled with sorrow during the scene of Brittany Murphy's suicide, she definitely died too soon.

As the credits rolled in, I couldn't help but feel depressed, this movie always got to me, and it must've gotten to Emy too because I think I see tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" I joked playfully, a smile spreading on my face.

"Yes." She admitted shamefully, the pathetic smile on her face made me laugh even harder.

"What? I'm not made of stone." She giggled hitting my rib playfully.

I got up lazily, popping 'Heathers' into the DVD player.

...

I smiled to myself, I remember when all my straight girl friends had major crushes on Christian Slater, and now he's some pervert, ha, he probably was always one. But then again, I used to have a crush on Winona and now she's out stealing shit, but I guess I can't blame her, if I was under the public eye all the time I'd pretty much would want to do the same thing.

I guess I've always loved this movie, which is pretty obvious because I've seen it like fourteen times, but hey, I was young.

As we continued to watch the movie, Emy found her way closer to me, sort of like, snuggling closer to me, laying her head slightly on my shoulder, which made me gulp nervously.

...

"Sara?" Emy mumbled as the credits rolled, her and I just staring blankly at the screen.

"Hmm?"

"'Kay umm," Emy mumbled even more, getting up into a crouching position to face me.

"I really like you Sara, and ya know, I was wondering, ugh, if you'd like to..." _Oh no, she's asking me out!_

"Be my girlfriend? Like, I-I know we haven't actually went on an official date but we've hung a lot so I thought it would really matter..." She continued, stuttering nervously, her eyes on her lap, you can hear the embarrassment in her voice.

_Oh fuck! What do I say? I mean I love Tegan, but it's not going to happen. _I turned to tender shade of red as Emy waited anxiously for my response, my stomach knotting tightly.

"Yes." I blurted out, deciding I'd give it a try.

"Really?" She grinned happily.

"Yes, but we have to take it slow, deal?" I asked, creases forming on my forehead.

"Deal!" She yelled, and out of nowhere, I see Emy's hands fly out, planting themselves on either sides of my cheeks, as she dragged her face closer to the one in her hands, planting a soft but a little harsh kiss on my lips, she deepened the kiss a tad bit and pulled back, grinning at my horrific expression. _That was not slow!_

"Well I really have to go." Emy jumped up and collecting her DVD's and things.

"I'll call you tomorrow." She yawned as she walked towards the door.

"Bye." I squeaked after she waved.

I banged my head on the door a little too harshly and walked to my bedroom, grabbing my blinking blackberry to see that I've had six missed calls, from Tegan. Squeezing my eyes tightly, I slowly regretted not turning Emy down. I checked my phone once more and noticed I had a text from Tegan.

"_Why aren't you answering my calls? :(" _I instantly pressed reply as the guilt washed over me.

"Sorry Teegz, Emy was just over, she kinda asked me to be her girlfriend and I accepted." I confessed, sending it after many thoughts.

After about thirty seconds or so, Tegan messaged me back.

"_Oh... Congrats." _ Oh? "Oh" doesn't sound that great.

"Thanks, Tegan." I texted her back as my stomach turned.

She didn't message me back.

This isn't good, you can tell Tegan isn't okay with Emy, and when Tegan isn't alright with things, shit happens... Hell yeah well of fucking course shit happens, it's Tegan for crying out loud!

I turned off the bright shining light that illuminated the room and hopped onto the middle of the bed landing with a "huff", I sunk underneath the comforter and let my imaginations run wild.

I'm so goddamn hopeless.


End file.
